The Wedding
by bee-me 2.0
Summary: Just a cute short one-shot based around a female Wander (Yonder) and Lord Hater on their wedding day.


**First Wander over Yonder fic. I was thinking on making this a Yaoi story but then went against it. But maybe I'll write one later on in time. But fir now, here is my YonderXHater fic. Warning: MAY CONTAIN BUTT-LOADS OF FLUFF! Also, if you are WAndering (BAD PUN ALERT!), Yonder is sort of like a female, or is, a female Wander. Therefore, the title of the show in my head would be titled Yonder from Wander or something catchy/similar like that. **

**Rating: K+ just to be on the safe side.**

**Pairing(s): FemaleWander!XLord Hater**

**Disclaimer: ****Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything/one that you guys might and or do recognize. I cannot stress that enough.**

* * *

Sylvia rolled her eyes at her best friend when she, yet again, twirled around in the strapless white wedding dress. "What do you think, Syl? To flashy? Gaudy? White? Are you sure that Hatey will like it? Oh no! What if he _hates_ it!?" Yonder asked incredulously and hopelessly. "His name _is_ Lord HATER, Yonder. What else do you expect from a guy named Hater?"

Yonder glared at her supposed best friend in the mirror and huffed.

"Well, while you think that all he does is hate, I know that he's an absolute delight to be around! He's so sweet to me! Always bringing me gifts and telling me how much he loves me! Oh~" She sighed dreamily. Sylvia looked at Yonder with an almost 'are you serious' type of look. "Six months ago he called you his prisoner and had you thrown in his dungeon for even saying 'hi' to him. Now you guys are getting married. Yeah, that makes perfect sense." Her sarcastic tone made Yonder gasp.

"Oh hush! So what if six months ago I was his so called 'prisoner'? That was six months ago, Syl. It's six months later! And I love Hater more than anything! And he loves me just the same, thank you very much! Besides, if he didn't love me, then why'd _he_ ask to marry me? For some weird reason? I don't think so. He loves me and that's that!" She flipped her blonde hair away from Sylvia and crossed her arms. Sylvia couldn't help but chuckle at her friends outburst. She was about to say something before Commander Peepers knocked on the door. "Are you ready in there, Yonder? Hater's a mess! He thinks that you don't love him or something. I don't know. Anyway, are you ready?"

Yonder smirked haughtily at Sylvia and opened the door. "Hello, Peepers. And yes, Syl and I are as ready as we'll ever be. Is Hater waiting?"

Peepers blinked his eye in amazement at the sight of Yonder. No _wonder_ Hater always bragged about how _hot_ she was. Because Yonder was as hot as Hater said. No doubt about it. Her normally pony tailed blonde hair was down and beautifully straight; her big expressive eyes were outlined with a little bit of black eyeliner; and she was actually wearing heels instead of her normal pink sneakers. In any guys eyes, she'd practically be eye candy to them.

But, since she was marrying Lord Hater, most men knew to back off. Peepers nodded and, in a very gentlemanly manner, showed the two out of the room that Lord Hater had specially designed for Yonder. "May I say that you look stunning this evening, your highness."

Yonder flushed a dark orange and red color at the name. Highness was something only royal people used to show their power and authority to the weaker and less fortunate. Yonder didn't mind it though. She was becoming missus Lord Hater after all. Her heart was beginning to pound against her chest as she was about to walk down the isle. She looked at Sylvia, who was in front of her, and inhaled deeply. "You can do this..." She muttered to herself beneath her breath. The large wooden doors opened wide as the two walked down the isle.

Commander Peepers led the two women down the isle and stepped out of the way when they had reached their destination. Looking up beside her, Yonder smiled lovingly at her fiancee.

It was kind of funny. Only a mere six months ago, neither Yonder nor Hater would ever have thought that they'd be standing beside one another at wedding. Their wedding to be exact. But they were ecstatic, nonetheless. Hater had been the one to initiate the relationship by forcibly spending what was supposed to be a dreadful day with Yonder. The day was spent with her following him around by a promise that he had made, saying, "If I let you spend one day with me, will you leave me alone?"

Yonder accepted his proposition; confident that he'd wind up liking her as a friend by the end of the day. And boy was she right. Halfway through the day, Hater and her had wound up in a 'contest' to see who was the best kisser. It felt amazing. Her soft lips mashed up with his. Well, sort of. It was still amazing. Yonder felt sparks fly. She was as love drunk as he was. And by the end of the day, the two had fallen hard for each other.

"Yonder...I-I love you...I really do..." Hater stuttered as he held the explorer down on his bed. Tears of joy and love brimmed Yonder's eyes as she looked up into Haters glowing green ones. "I love you, too, Hatey..." The next kiss would be rough and possessive. They made love that night. And it too was absolutely amazing. Only five months later, the two were engaged to be married only a month later. And now, here the two are.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hater swooped down and lifted Yonder into his arms. He then pulled her into a kiss full of passion. Yonder was out of breath but that didn't stop her from enjoying this enticing moment. The way he held her tight in his arms as if he was trying to protect her. It was amazing...and nothing was going to stop Yonder from enjoying her time as her Highness, missus Lord Hater...

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Thank you for reading and you can also tell me what you think about it through PM-ing me or a review.**


End file.
